


Na foresta

by Liebelan



Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breasts, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelan/pseuds/Liebelan
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Tenten
Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949998
Kudos: 3





	Na foresta

Tenten se esgueirou pela mata parando perto de algumas árvores, a chuva da madrugada anterior havia deixado o ar fresco mas o sol ainda prevalecia e contando que estava no começo do dia, tudo soava fresco e vivo. 

Ela respirou fundo o cheiro da natureza e sentiu um odor familiar se aproximar, era o cheiro amadeirado e fresco se Neji. 

"Achei que não tinha recebido meu recado". Ela se virou encarando ele, o rosto era sério como sempre, os olhos perolados a hipnotizavam. 

"Eu recebi. Estava conversando com meu tio". A mandíbula dele ficou tensa e ela sabia que talvez não tenha sido a melhor daa conversas. 

"Ele pegou pesado? Por causa de ontem?". Ela mantinha a voz baixa pois sabia que se o chefe da família Hyuuga tinha pegado pesado era em parte culpa dela. 

"Não se preocupa, eu trouxe a Hinata-sama em segurança afinal". Os olhos de Tenten se estreitaram. Na noite anterior Neji tinha escoltado Hinata para a festa de Ino e é claro que ele não deu nenhuma atenção a ela e ela, é claro, deu o troco. "Não que você se preocupe né?! Foi embora com o Lee". Ele apoiou a mão na árvore atrás dela a encurralando e a morena sorriu de lado saindo dos braços dele e indo para outra árvore. 

"Lee só me acompanhou até em casa, coisa que você deveria ter feito". Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito fazendo eles saltarem para frente. 

Sua roupa não ajudava nada na concentração de Neji que bateu os dois punhos no tronco da árvore. Tenten sempre teve um corpo espetacular aos olhos do moreno, seus seios eram do tamanho perfeito, suas curvas eram evidentes e acentuadas, e sua bunda era redonda e firme. Ela usava sua blusa típica branca e vermelho no estilo Qipao e um short vermelho, suas kunais sempre presas e presentes na faixa da perna. Neji respirou fundo virando para encarar ela. 

"Não tinha como eu te acompanhar, já disse. Eu tinha que trazer a Hinata..."

"Esse é o problema Neji. A Hinata-sama sempre vem primeiro. Já reparou?". Ela bufou e olhou pro lado não querendo olhar nos olhos de seu amante. 

"Tenten". Ele se aproximou. "Já disse que não tem nada entre eu a Hinata. Não fica assim". Ele se aproximou e colocou novamente os braços na árvore encurralando ela. "Mas não use o Lee para me atingir, por favor". Os cabelos dele caíram um pouco em cima do rosto e Tenten respirou fundo o cheiro de madeira que vinha dele, ela adorava aquele cheiro e sabia que estava a poucos minutos de se entregar a ele. 

"Me assuma então". Ela pediu em meio a respiração ofegante dele que batia em seu nariz.

"Sabe que não é tão simples". Ele explicou, ele queria assumir o romance com ela mas tinha medo do que seu tio podia dizer, não que ele fosse querer casar Neji com alguma de suas filhas mas ele não tinha certeza se o velho aprovaria. 

"Então vou continuar procurando atenção em outro quadro você não me der". Ela provocou chegando a boca próxima a dele e encostando o lábio sedento por um beijo. 

"Você sabe que o Lee ou qualquer outro não vai conseguir fazer o que eu faço com você, como eu faço com você". Ele disse presunçoso e ela sabia que era verdade, a relação dos dois era ótima tirando o fato de ser escondida. 

"Então mostre a eles que eu sou sua Neji". Ela disse em um sussurro. "E que você é só meu". Completou arrancando um outro sorriso dele. 

Ele então roçou mais uma vez a boca com a dela e ela em um impulso lambeu toda a extensão da carne mordendo parte sem fazer muita força. 

Neji a puxou pela cintura e deu a ela por vontade o que se recusava a dar a força. Ele a beijou como se fosse a última coisa que faria na terra. O beijo do Hyuuga era forte e quente como ele, ao contrário do que todos pensavam Neji não era frio e calculista, ele era um amante quente e extremamente afetuoso. Somente Tenten conhecia certos lados dele e isso a deixava muito feliz. 

Enquanto as línguas se exploravam sedentas ele deixou de lado todas as preocupações que carregou durante esses dias e relaxou ao sentir ela segurando firme seu biceps e seu cabelo como apoio. Com Tenten ele não havia máscaras, não havia família principal, obrigações, com ela tudo sempre foi muito simples. 

O beijo dos dois parou para que então ele explorasse o pescoço da morena beijando toda aquela área até a orelha fazendo ela se arrepiar. As mãos dele exploravam os seios segurando e apertando firme, às vezes descendo até a bunda e dando o mesmo aperto sentindo a carne. 

"Neji...estamos no meio da floresta". Ela alertou mesmo sabendo que não faria diferença. 

"Como se já não tivéssemos feito isso antes, além do mais, eu tenho o Byakugan, não se preocupe". Ele tentou acalmá-la mas um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. 

Há alguns metros dali Rock Lee observava toda a cena, ele havia ido atrás de Tenten na esperança de treinar, o dia estava quente mas fresco o que para ele, era o momento perfeito para um treino Taijutsu. O que ele encontrou porém foi os dois colegas de equipe se esfregando um no outro e gemendo obcenidades um para o outro. Seu primeiro instinto foi sair mas ele não conseguiu se mexer, seu macacão verde já se apertava na região abaixo do abdômen e sua respiração estava acelerada mas o tempo corria lento. 

Neji já havia notado o colega escondido olhando ele e Tenten, ele deixou que Lee apreciasse e soubesse que aquela mulher era dele. 

O portador do Byakugan então retirou a blusa de sua amante expondo os seios sem sutiã e sorrindo com a audácia dela. 

"Você já esperava por isso?". Ela sorriu entre o beijo claramente em resposta. 

"Você está vestido demais". Ela reclamou e puxou em um movimento a blusa branca que ele usava revelando o peitoral definido e nesse momento sua boca encheu de vontade de correr a língua por ali. 

Lee via somente as costas de Neji mas nem ele conseguiu esconder os seios redondos de Tenten quando ele a despiu da parte de cima. O suor escorria por sua testa e ele espalmou sua ereção no macacão se arrependendo da escolha da roupa. 

A língua de Tenten percorria todo o peitoral de Neji e ele sentiu se arrepiar na mesma hora. Em troca ele abocanhou um dos seios dela chupando o bico e mordendo no final. Os olhos perolados cobertos de luxúria 

"Ah~ Neji". Tenten chamava fazendo ele elas empenhar ainda mais nos dois seios. 

Ele desceu uma mão para intimidade dela e notando o quanto estava molhada ele sorriu. 

"Você fica assim só pra mim né Tenten?". 

"Ah Neji..sim...só você". Ela arranhava as costas dele conforme ele ficava seu clitóris e sua entrada. 

Neji retirou os dedos e lambeu da frente da morena em seguida ela o puxou para que ambos compartilhassem o mesmo gosto. 

"Tenten...eu vou te foder agora". Ele avisou e retirou dela os shorts e abaixou suas calças liberando sua ereção. 

A boca da morena se encheu de água e ela foi logo encostar para sentir, o pau de Neji já pulsava com a ponta coberta de pré gozo, antes que ela pudesse fazer o que tinha vontade ele segurou sua mão. 

"Por mais que eu queira sua boca em volta do meu pau eu preciso estar dentro de você Tenten...o mais rápido possível". Ele pediu erguendo o corpo dela e a penetrando de uma só vez. 

Por mais que Neji segurasse, as costas de Tenten ainda roçavam um pouco no tronco da árvore mas a fricção não a importava enquanto ela sentia o frenesi que era ser preenchida pelo homem de sua vida. O ninja do Byakugan tinha os cabelos grudados no rosto por conta do suor e as costas estavam vermelhas pela quantidade de arranhões que ganhava cada vez que atingia a morena mais fundo. 

Lee vendo a cena, não pode se conter, ele ainda não tinha certeza que se tocava ao pensar em Neji, Tenten ou o conjunta da obra mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ele poderia ficar observando os dois por horas se pudesse. 

“Ah~ Neji….por favor...mais…”. Tenten pedia e ele obedecia com prazer. Já podia sentir as paredes da morena o apertarem para chegar ao ápice e por mais que ele quisesse prolongar o prazer tanto seu quanto dela quanto do próprio intruso observando os dois ele sabia que no tesão que estavam, era praticamente impossível. 

Tenten gozou em espasmos assim que ele abocanhou um de seus seios, ela o apertou por dentro mas ainda não teve o necessário para fazer ele se derramar. Ofegante ele segurou ela um tempo enquanto os dois ainda estavam colados e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

“Tenten, não entre em pânico mas o Lee está nos observando”. Todo o corpo dela se tencionou nas mesma hora. “Relaxa”. Ele continuou. “Ele nos viu o tempo todo”. Ela olhou incrédula para ele que havia dito que vigiaria com o byakugan. 

“Neji. Podia ter me avisado”. 

“Quero que ele saiba que você é minha e eu sou seu Tenten”. Ela tombou a cabeça. 

“Jura? Ciúme? Mesmo?”. Ele não negou mas não deu o braço a torcer. 

“Vamos dar mais um showzinho para ele vai”. Neji sorriu de lado e a morena olhou estreito sabendo o que significava. 

Ela então saiu do colo do amante e de joelhos chupou toda a extensão do pau de Neji e o que não alcançava, ela trabalhava na mão. Não demorou para que ele atingisse seu ápice se derramando na garganta dela ao som de Rock Lee se masturbando enquanto observava os dois. 

Naquela tarde durante o treino real Lee não apareceu mas sempre que se encontrava com Tenten naquela parte da floresta, Neji sentia o chakra da presença do companheiro e avisando a ela os dois davam seu pequeno show para o divertimento dos três.


End file.
